paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Rocket Pathfinder
"Stand up, hook up, shuffle to the door, Jump on out and count to four, And if my main don't open wide, I gotta reserve by my side!" :- Allied Pathfinder marching cadence Tactical Analysis *'The Flash': Rocket Pathfinders use the MX-202 Flash rocket launcher. This hard hitting, light weight, highly compact rocket launcher allows Rocket Pathfinders to take on Soviet armour and come out standing. *'Going down': One of the modifications to the MX-202 gives it the capability to switch from anti-tank rockets to surface to air missiles, allowing the Rocket Pathfinders to hunt enemy aircraft. *'Airborne Vanguard': As part of the elite airborne divisions, Rocket Pathfinders are only available through protocol. They must rely on their partners to keep them safe from infantry, being ill equipped to deal with such enemies. *'BFG': Recent advances have yielded the TAD-60, a lightweight 25mm anti materiel rifle more deadly than its calibre would suggest. Most Rocket Pathfinders forgo these weapons for weight reasons, but the elite of the Rocket Pathfinders have taken to these rifles. They still use their MX-202s for anti air work though. Operational History During the conceptual stages for Plan Troy, planners were fully aware that for the paratrooper forces to be able to operate effectively behind enemy lines, they would not only need to be able to survive on their own supplies for extended periods of time but also to be able to handle a wide variety of threats, from tanks to aircraft. To be able to do this, the paratrooper forces would need to be equipped with a variety of weapons. At the same time, weight was a concern, so the weapons could not be too heavy, or they would end up overburdening the paratroopers. These were some of the considerations involved when it was being debated as to what weapons the paratrooper forces' anti-tank specialists would carry. The Javelin was then still experimental, and its weight would have likely ruled it out anyway. In the end, the MX-202 "Flash" rocket launcher was chosen. A lightweight, box shaped launcher, the MX-202's most unique feature was its ability to fire four shots before having to reload. While it was still outclassed by heavier missile launchers, the weapon packed a considerable punch for its weight. Additionally, the MX-202 could also fire special "Sprint" surface-to-air missiles, saving the need for a separate anti aircraft weapon. Generally, every squad will have at least two of these rocket launchers wielded by specialists, who are referred to as Rocket Pathfinders. In addition to acting as the squad's anti-tank and anti-air specialists, some Rocket Pathfinders also take on additional roles and weapons. Usually, those Rocket Pathfinders with good marksmanship are known to employ anti-materiel rifles in addition to their rocket launchers, though such weapons usually require the aid of another soldier to carry them because of their weight. Recently, a newly developed 25mm anti-materiel rifle known as the TAD-60 has become popular amongst such Rocket Pathfinders for its light weight and heavy stopping power. Quotes Just the Stats Category:Units Category:Units Originating from the United States